Solve for $p$ : $-22 + p = 11$
Add $22$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -22 + p &=& 11 \\ \\ {+22} && {+22} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-22 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{11} \\ p &=& 11 {+ 22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 33$